Distorcion Temporal
by ocnarf
Summary: Castiel se reúne con un hombre con mucho que contra y juntos lucharan contra El Diablo.
1. Chapter 1

Distorsión temporal.

Clark Kent estaba caminado por los pasillos y oficinas del Diario El Planeta, pensando en otro donde tenía que demostrar lo que valía como reportero y buscar información, siempre había tenido envidia sobre sus compañeros y el hecho de que sin tener poderes sobrehumanos podrían solucionar sus problemas, igual que sus antepasados frente a un sol rojo, sus poderes le trajeron grandes problemas en su juventud.

Todos creían que él era invencible, un Dios posicionado sobre los mortales, la verdad el más de una vez ha querido renunciar a sus poderes y pasar el día como un humano común y corriente y bien podría hacerlo usando cierta tecnología que el había escondido en la Antártida. Pero tampoco confiaba en que haría sin ellos, no era cuestión de peleas porque si era el caso el había sido entrenado para pelear sin sus poderes y sobrevivir por su padre.

Pensó también en su padre adoptivo, Jonathan Kent, ¿de que servía tener tantos poderes si no podía salvar una vida?, eso era algo insoportable si tenía semejante don o dones porque siempre todo terminaba mal. El tener poder siempre traería no solo responsabilidades sino también grandes consecuencias. El más que nadie comprendía las repercusiones que podrían tener.

De pronto una mujer vino corriendo hacia él, era Chole Sullivan, su amiga de la infancia con unas carpetas y le ayudo a subir las cosas que había tirado por accidente.

"Hola Clark ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?"

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

"Pues los dos"

"Genial, Perry me ha pagado muy bien por la noticia de los terroristas y prófugos de Gotham City"

"¿Y no te topaste con cierto murciélago?"

Clark miraba y pensaba, no, no había tenido la ocasión pero había podido leer y ver noticias de sus actividades, él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos y pensaba que el tipo estaba loco por librar una guerra de un solo hombre contra el crimen, incluso Oliver Queen había reconocido los peligros que eso supone y solo limitaba a cobrar venganza con los tipos que acabaron con su familia. Pero de nuevo también había tenido impresiones sobre lo que estas personas pensaban del "Hombre de Acero de Metrópolis".

"Batman debe estar loco, pero reconozco que sabe mantener limpias las calles de Gotham City"

Otra cosa que se cuestionaba no era Batman, sino sus nuevos fanáticos que lo red habían creado páginas dedicadas al justiciero y que lo preferían por encima de otros vigilantes debido a su carencia de poderes. Eso era ridículo, entonces que pasaba con Green Arrow o Wilcat, por no mencionar a los policías y fuerzas de seguridad que cotidianamente luchaban por tener una sociedad mejor sin recurrir a mascaras o la justicia a mano propia. No, Batman se creía superior a las fuerzas de la ley. Es una diferencia que el hacía, luchar a cara limpia para dar la imagen y ejemplo que no se necesita ocultar el rostro para defender lo que es justo. Este era el planeta que lo había acogido cuando el suyo precio por las malditas suertes del destino e iba a protegerlo de todo mal.

De pronto sintió un ruido como si millones de vidas hubieran perecido, en un punto específico y sin dejar rastros que pudiera seguir con sus sentidos mejorados, Chole reconocía la mirada por lo que se alejó cuando el kryptoniano se movió a una velocidad menor a la de la luz pero llego en pocos segundos a Chicago, donde contemplo a un ser con ropa civil, cicatrices en el rostro que le miraba como si fuera un bicho al cual aplastar. Miraba la gente caída en el suelo, el al mirar y centrar sus sentidos supo que habían muerto sin infecciones o heridas.

Decidió acercarse al hombre el cual estaba inconsciente y le pronuncio algunas palabras.

"¿Oye estas bien?"

El hombre le dio un golpe y Clark se vio lanzado contra un auto cayendo y rompiendo el parabrisas.

"Lo siento tenía que comprobar que no fueras un demonio"

Superman se extrañó ante la declaración y pensó ¿demonios? Los demonios no existían, solo eran supersticiones creados por los pueblos frente cosas y seres que no comprendían o como una discriminación a algo ajeno a lo humano, tal vez este hombre estaba loco. Pero la fuerza del golpe lo alarmo, era un monstruo de meteoritos, un mutante, alienígena.

Entonces el hombre le miro y hablo.

"Tú no eres humano"

Superman se sorprendió por lo que dijo este sujeto extraño, acababa de reconocerlo como un alienígena ¿Cómo era posible? Uso sus visiones diferentes para investigar al hombre, pero su anatomía no mostraba signos de no ser humana.

"Y puedo adivinar que tú tampoco lo eres"

"Eres un kryptoniano. Creí que se habían extinguido hace más 2 décadas"

Esto alarmo a Superman, este tipo sabía que era y de donde venía. Y al parecer poseía poderes sobrehumanos.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"

"Mi nombre es Castiel. Y soy un angel del Señor"

Superman miraba y pensaba que este hombre estaba loco. Los ángeles no existían, y si realmente existían ¿Por qué no se dedicaban a proteger la Tierra como decían las sagradas escrituras y religiones humanas? Decidió seguirle el juego.

"Ok, vamos progresando. ¿Qué hacías aquí?"

"Yo trataba de evitar que uno de los mayores fracasos de Dios fuera detenido y encarcelado de nuevo. Te conozco Kal-El, tus dioses profetizaron tu llegada a la Tierra hace mucho tiempo. También sé que derrotaste al New God conocido como Darkseid. Dios ha dicho que eres importantes para este y varios universos más"

"¿Dios existe en varios universos?"

"Dios es Dios en todas las Tierras. Y también lo es su hermano la muerte"

"Me parece que hay mucho de que hablar"


	2. Chapter 2

Conversación

Clark estaba escuchando palabra por palabra de lo que contaba el supuesto ángel en la Torre del Reloj, intrigado y curioso, todavía no creía que Castiel fuera un ángel, lo más probable es fuera un alienígena actuando de parasito en el cuerpo de ese hombre Jimmy Novack, reportado desaparecido por las autoridades hace unos cuantos meses. Era sencillamente imposible creer que un ser de energía pura estuviera contenido en ese cuerpo.

"Los cuerpos humanos son fáciles de reparar incluso sin in alma, en perfecto estado y sin descomposición pueden ser reconstruidos muy bien para propósitos de seres como los demonios y los ángeles"

Clark Kent había visto muchas cosas, pero a pesar de su experiencia con la magia, no creía en ella como tal, sino como una energía que era desconocida por los patrones científicos y posiblemente la palabra magia solo se refería a la manipulación de esa energía por parte de alienígenas o mutantes. Ahora miraba bien al ángel tratando de visualizar bien lo que veía. Según la mayoría de las culturas humanas e incluso extraterrestres los ángeles eran mensajeros divinos de la luz y que su forma se describía siempre como humanoide y con alas. Por supuesto que también era posible que dicha interpretación fuera eso, una interpretación hecha por los testigos de la humanidad y alienígenas hayan visitado la Tierra.

Además los judíos fueron y hebreos fueron quienes comenzaron con la adoración de Dios, y estos habían tomado referencias y culturas de las épocas para adaptarlas a su biblia. Los kryptonianos adoraban a Rao como una deidad también, además técnicamente y leyendo muchas teorías, y técnicamente Jesús representaría a un dios solar no uno celestial. Aunque posiblemente en ese entonces los humanos describirían el cielo para referirse a naves y culturas muy avanzadas para su comprensión.

Los ángeles tal vez serian una raza que de manera similar adoraban a Yahvé, incluso su padre Jor El creía en la existencia de dicha entidad cósmica, atribuyéndole como el creador de la vía láctea, mas no el creador de todo el universo y tomando al cultura griega, técnicamente Gaia y Urano serían los verdaderos gobernantes de la Tierra.

Otra cosa ¿Por qué los ángeles no intervendrían en la humanidad como lo proclamaban las sagradas escrituras?, si dicha deidad cósmica realmente les comandara y fueran leales obedecerían esa regla, pero por la descripción de Castiel parecía ser lo contrario incluso los kryptonianos que se caracterizaban por ser una sociedad fría y bélica y aislados del resto del universo no eran piedras ambulantes sin emociones sino que actuaban para sobrevivir.

"Ahora al cuestión importante es detener al Diablo"

Ahora miraba bien al ángel, ¿El Diablo era real? Según lo que dijo Darkseid él fue llamado por varios nombres en la Tierra y Lucifer era uno de ellos.

"Darkseid no es Lucifer, el solo tomo el nombre tras el encarcelamiento de nuestro hermano y lo uso para atemorizar al mundo. Lucifer cometió y atormento tanto a los humanos que ellos prefirieron referirse a él como el Diablo"

Ahora Clark Kent miraba, este tipo evidentemente podía leer la mente y quizás podría hasta manipularlos, decidió poner barreras kryptonianas para proteger su mente.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, Castiel, Lucifer fue quien provoco la primera rebelión en el Cielo y Dios envió al arcángel Miguel a detenerlo, Lucifer y sus ángeles lucharon pero no prevalecieron. Ya no fueron admitidos en el reino del Todopoderoso y fue arrojado desde el cielo arrastrando con él una tercera parte del coro celestial. Miguel luego lo confino y encerró en el infierno, por el resto de la eternidad. Según las revelaciones, el apocalipsis judeocristiano comenzaría con su liberación y causaría inundaciones, terremotos. Técnicamente, y por lo que entiendo el infierno fue creado como una prisión para contener a Lucifer. También el apocalipsis implicaría que los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis fueron liberados"

Castiel miraba aun con su seriedad, complacido por el nivel de conocimiento de su nuevo aliado.

"Tienes razón, me alegra ver que los hechos de la antigüedad se han transmitido por generaciones entre los humanos. Lo que te voy a corregir es que, hay partes ocultas, Lucifer no fue encerrado propiamente en el infierno. Sino en una parte especial, conocida como La Jaula. Sellándole con 600 sellos de los cuales 66 son necesarios para liberarlo. Si fuera el caso de que fuera encerrado en en el infierno, podría salir como cualquier demonio"

Superman ahora miraba. Eso era con todo lo que pensaba una estupidez, encerrar el delincuente pero darle conocimiento de cómo salir y que se lo transmitiera a otros ¿para qué encerrarlo si podría salir después? El incluso mantenía muy en secreto la existencia de la llave de la Zona fantasma. La otra cosa que se cuestionaba era esa si Dios era tan poderoso porque simplemente no mataba a Lucifer. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con eso, detestaba matar personas, pero sabía que era necesario a veces tomar medidas extremas.

"Dios no cree en la muerte, ni tampoco en obligar a sus creaciones para que obedezcan su voluntad. Por eso es que nos dio la libertad de decisión. Y en parte eso fue lo que causo que Lucifer cayera. En su lugar lo encerró, es muy posible que el previera que tal vez Lucifer luego de milenios preso se arrepintiera de sus actos"

Superman miraba y asintió, era egoísta tener que obligar a los demás a pensar como el, por eso no le caí bien Batman, pues en cierta manera lo que Batman buscaba era doblegar a Gotham e imponer sus reglas sobre los demás. El siempre cooperaria con las autoridades y creía absolutamente en la redención de los criminales. Eso, quizás lo hacía algo ingenuo, pero para nada inocente, sabe muy bien que el mal existe. Tal vez la deidad judeocristiana tenía razón, pero debería tratar de proteger a los humanos que decía amar.

"Y eso no es lo peor niños"

Decía Chole tecleando y mirando las noticias. Por alguna razón se mantenía lejos de Castiel, puesto que le parecía muy misterioso y nunca había pensado que los ángeles realmente existieran.

"Miles de muertes, asesinatos, enfermedades. Hombres y mujeres peleando. Nubes negras por todo el país. Esto es una locura. ¿Qué espera ganar Lucifer?"

Castiel miraba seriamente y finalmente dijo.

"Lucifer está usando a los jinetes para llevar a cabo sus planes. Entiendo que Peste, Guerra y hambre sean incontrolables. Pero Muerte, se supone que es la entidad más poderosa junto con Dios y ambos sirven al orden natural universal e incluso es muy respetada por otras entidades. Podría ser posible que esté usando algún hechizo, pero la muerte es más poderosa y solo debe tener un control limitado"

Chole y Clark se sorprendieron. Había un ser destructivo con los mismos poderes y nivel que Dios. ¿Cómo era posible?

Bueno voy a responder a los comentarios.

JuniorVB: eso ya lo sé, pero dado que Superman es un alienígena creo que debe un punto de vista diferente de la religión, yo también soy católico y aun así no estoy de acuerdo en que en Supernatural se fusilen a cada deidad de otras religiones y creencias. Sí, es mi mayor defecto nunca término. Estoy usando elementos de Smallville.

Coranadomontes: exacto, es por eso que me gusta Superman siempre he preferido las teorías extraterrestres antes que las sobrenaturales, aunque estas también me gustan (aunque saldría corriendo ni bien vea un demonio)

Por cierto quiero recomendarles las historias de mi amigo y colega Federico H Bravo.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Muchos estaban sentados y acostumbrados a situaciones extremadamente difíciles, todos esperaban a que Clark diera una declaración sobre el asunto en cuestión, Oliver no sabía que pensar este hombre era un ser de otro planeta, otra galaxia y si bien habían tenido diferencias entre ellos, le respetaba. Ahora había miles de detractores de Superman, acusándole de ser una amenaza para el mundo, a pesar de que Clark había decidido establecer relación con las Naciones Unidas y la Liga de la Justicia.

Oliver odiaba a ese tipo de personas, los detractores que solo atacaban a Clark sin conocerlo y ninguno de ellos tenía alza agallas para decirlo de frente, pero Superman le respondió que no importaba pues por algo existía al libertad de expresión y que así como había gente que le atacar, también seguramente habría personas dispuestas a aceptarlo. Francamente si el tuviera los poderes de kryptoniano, haría entrar en razones a esos cobardes a golpes.

"Bueno como habrán visto en las noticias, una gran nube de tormentas no registradas por la meteorología y están por todo el país y amenaza con extenderse a poblaciones de otros países, continentes, todos los ataques y asesinatos ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Fuertes enfermedades que no se han visto en milenios han parecido, la población civil reducida. Debo confesar que no le prestamos mucha atención considerándolos problemas menores y debido a que estábamos ocupados cazando a los últimos seguidores de Darkseid".-Superman anunciaba esperando que oyeran.-"Lo cual creo que fue un error, este suceso paso cunado un cierto evento fuera de lo común ocurrió en una vieja iglesia en Ilchester, Maryland con la liberación de un sujeto que se hace llamar…Lucifer"

Al oír ese nombre muchos se rieron, no podían creer que alguien serio y adulto como Superman creyera en esas mitologías y supersticiones, eran buenas para entretener a las personas cuando eran niños pero ahora de grandes y luego de combatir con mutantes y extraterrestres eso valía cero. Superman noto esto y hablo.

"Sé que suena ridículo, pero tenemos un testigo llamado Castiel que asegura que Lucifer está intentando llevar a cabo una exterminación mundial, el evento conocido como el Apocalipsis, sea cierto o no, si esta de laguna manera relacionado con los accidentes actuales tendremos que seguir la corriente. Además lucifer buscara a dos humanos llamados Dean y Sam Whinchesters"

Chole movió las imágenes con recortes de diarios, reportajes e información.

"Por lo que sabemos ellos fueron acusados, por robo, profanación de tumbas, asesinatos, asalto a un banco y fueron declarados muertos. Un agente especial se dedicaba a investigarlos pero murió por circunstancias misteriosas. Tenemos razones para creer que ellos son piezas vitales en los planes del diablo. Nos dividiremos en equipos y buscaremos a los whinchesters."

Todos miraban al Hombre de Acero, no podía estar creyendo semejantes disparates.

Cuando de pronto un hombre apareció de la nada sin que pudieran detectarlo o ver su movimiento.

"Hay mucho que hacer Lucifer ya ha movido sus piezas, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Normalmente sus caminos y los nuestros no se cruzan pero la situación la amerita"

En un edificio de Metroplis, con forma de L, un hombre calvo y con traje de negocios, conocido por ser un benefactor y filántropo públicamente miraba las noticias respecto a extrañas anomalías que habían asolado al país, tormentas, nubes negras, extraños virus, personas muriendo de hambre y muertes inexplicables. Las autoridades estaban en estado de alerta máxima

Este hombre podría parecer frio en el exterior (y lo era) pero sus ojos miraban la anomalía y se centraron en Chicago sus satélites habían detectado al Hombre de Acero estar en el lugar, donde había tenido un encuentro con extraño hombre el cual fue capaz de derribarlo de un solo golpe y había estado en le escena del crimen. Varios cadáveres fueron recogidos para las pruebas que se necesitaban para hallar la pista y solución.

"Mercy, ¿nuestra invitada está en su jaula?"

"Si señor Luthor"

Lex miraba una celda oculta en donde una mujer con cabello oscuro, bastante atractiva y con unos ojos negros había aparecido entre las ruinas de Chicago y sus científicos y soldados la apresaron luego de que mostrara tener la capacidad de generar ondas de telekinesis tan grandes como para llevar a cabo la matanza de 5 hombres, pero finalmente la redujeron y ahora estaba investigando.

"Según lo que ha dicho se hace llamar Meg"

Lex miraba y vio como al chica le hacia una seña obscena y le decía, susurrando como una víbora "calvo, iré por ti"

Pero Lex sonreía, si esta chica estaba de alguna manera relacionada con estos problemas actuales podría beneficiarle, además sus poderes podrían ser usados como fuente de energía para la fabricación de armas.

Y por alguna razón sonrió.

Angel de acuario: ¿y qué cambios propones que haga?, este fic tiene la intención de hablar y dar una especie de situaciones entre teorías sobrenaturales y extraterrestres. Eso lo especifique en el anterior capitulo, otra cosa este es mi fic y si yo quiero poner a Superman para llevar a cabo dicho relato, lo hare. Sin embargo, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Yo estoy usando la versión de smallville, porque en dicha serie tocaron varias comparaciones entre cristo y superman, además de que había posesiones como es el caso de Zod con Lex.

Coranadomontes: exacto, la iglesia, siempre ha sido así, incluso en la actualidad todavía creen en la existencia de brujería. Para mí solo es ciencia o poderes psíquicos que por ignorancia llaman. En Supernatural matan deidades y se burlan de ello, demostrando que no saben respetar otras religiones e imponen a Yahve como el supremo, ni siquiera ponen de donde surgieron los dioses, no son demonios ni ángeles ni tampoco vana al purgatorio como los monstruos. Hay religiones mucho más antiguas que la judeocristiana, Superman al ser extraterrestre debe tener otra apreciación de dicho concepto.


End file.
